


Bundles of Joy

by softenderys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cats, Character Development, Fluff, M/M, WayV - Freeform, idk how tag works sorry, kun is a reluctant mom, might be ooc cuz we barely knew anything about the rookies, ten has a kind superhero heart, they all live in the same dorm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenderys/pseuds/softenderys
Summary: Ten picks up not one, not two, but THREE kittens back to their dorm.





	1. Chapter 1

It's not unusual for Ten to help people. Ever since young, he had always liked to help. He'd try his best to give happiness to others by doing what he knew best—giving out love and empathise. 

 

_ "I want to be a hero when I grow up!"  _

 

He remembered his small, 7 year old self saying. But his teacher always reminded him that even the smallest gesture could help, as long as sincerity was put into it. Kindness alone wasn't enough, so Ten tried his best to become sincere and let his heart grew through his acts. 

 

So when Ten saw the three kittens curling up against one another in the barely covered box, their fur soaked from the pouring rainwater, his heart wrenched. He held the umbrella away from himself, just enough for the kittens whilst his back soaked in the pouring rain. He couldn't care less. Crouching down, he had a closer look at the small felines.

 

"Who put you guys here?" He murmured, a finger poking at one of the kittens inside. It had short grey fur, eyes barely opened as it shivered in cold. Curling beside it was an orange kitten, thinner but fluffier too. And the last one had white fur that Ten was determined to scrub the dirt off when he had the chance.

 

There was barely any warmth surrounding them, save for their own body heat. Ten wondered how long had it been since they were put there. Judging from the worn out box and cloth, Ten concluded it may have been one week. He only used the route during weathers like these—when it rained and he had to get to their dorm quickly. He couldn't just leave them there, but he couldn't just take them back. 

 

Or could he?

 

Looking around, he saw nobody. The rain continued to pour. Gently he picked the box up, the umbrella still in one hand and he ran back to their dorm which was only 3 blocks away. 

  
  
  
  
  


\----

  
  
  
  
  


The door creaked open and Winwin was greeted with a fully drenched Ten. He was frowning, Ten noticed. But he quickly made his way inside without saying a word, only to be stopped by Kun right at the doorstep. 

 

"You're not coming in until you wipe yourself dry," Kun tossed him a piece of cloth.

 

Ten laughed, "Ah Kun ge, you worry too much," 

 

He wiped himself dry nonetheless. And that's when Kun noticed the box hidden inside his hoodie. 

 

"What's inside there?"

 

"Oh this?" Ten asked, taking the box out and presenting it to the eldest. "I saw these kittens in the rain. The superhero in me tells me to save them,"

 

"Woah!! They look so cute!" Hendery piped up from Kun's back, sliding himself to the front.

 

Kun frowned at the scene. Hendery was picking the orange kitten up and started cooing at how cute it is. And Winwin was beside Kun in no time.

 

"Why did you bring them home? Lucas made  enough mess in this dorm,"

 

"What?!" Lucas, who just came out of the kitchen yelled out of nowhere. He was holding a glass of milk, "What's up?"

 

"Ten ge brought home some kittens,"

 

"They're starving and dying," Ten made a point. Lucas came closer to have a look.

 

"But we can't have all three in the dorm," Kun said after a while, "We're too busy to take care of them,"

 

Kun was right. Their debut was coming up in a few weeks and they couldn't risk to have their attention averted elsewhere but their career. One kitten was enough trouble, what more if there were three of them. And Ten knew he was right, but he held the box tighter to himself. His mouth opened to protest.

 

"I can help," Hendery suddenly said, smiling at Kun, "I like cats. So why not,"

 

He then smiled at Ten, who was equally shocked as everyone else. Kun cleared his throat. 

 

"I said–"

 

"No, we get your point," Ten interrupted, finally putting his point across, "If none of you wants to take care of them, Hendery and I can do it. We can handle them by our own,"

 

Ten's eyes were filled in determination and—was that anger? Frustration? Kun didn't know. He didn't want to know. He sighed, looking back and forth at the two then at the kittens in Ten's grasp. Hendery was still a rookie and have yet to debut but he was willing to sacrifice his time and effort for these small creatures. And Ten...Ten was just too stubborn because he believed kindness was everything.

 

"Fine," He gave up eventually, "Just make sure they don't make a mess of the place,"

 

Ten's eyes lit up in relief and satisfaction. He smiled at Hendery who returned it with as much eager but Kun stopped him before he could say anything.

 

"Get yourself cleaned. We don't want to risk you catching a cold right before the debut," He said, "And clean them too. I'll prepare their food only for tonight,"

 

"Thanks, Kun ge!" Hendery hugged him before taking the box from Ten's hands, "I'll clean them tonight. Ten ge can get himself clean first then we can feed them together,"

 

Ten smiled. Maybe his decision wasn't so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone doing with all the WayV teasers? I'm so hyped for their debut!  
> A mutual on twitter and I talked about how much of a cat Ten resembles and how much we want more Ten x cats interaction in the future so boom, this happened shshshsh
> 
>  Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/miing_10)   
>  [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/tens_fingers)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some Chinese puns made by the members. See the end of notes for the explanation :)

Well Ten _thought_ it wasn't a bad decision. 

 

Until the kittens started to break stuffs in the living room. The vase on the dining table became the main victim. Or even until they started to scratch the couch, leaving visible marks behind. Ten only hung his head low when Kun scolded him. He remembered the elder didn't talk to him for a day when one of the cats, Hans (the grey one) made a mess on his laptop. Kun had to repair it, and that costed him quite a sum of money. Ten felt bad.

 

"Hans is so wild," Yangyang said as he sat next to Ten in the dance studio. They're having a 10 minute break and were leaning against the glass panels. Ten gave him a pointed look. 

 

"You were the one who named him. Maybe he's wild because of that," Ten scowled but Yangyang only laughed. 

 

"Ge, you could have given him another name. Yet you chose mine,"

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


_True._ _After Hendery helped him in cleaning the kittens up and feeding them, Ten let him pick a name for the orange friend, seeing as how he's so fond of it._

 

_ "Really?" The younger asked, excited, "I shall name him 'Yangyang' then!" _

 

_ Ten frowned, "Why—" _

 

_ "Not our Yangyang, ge," Hendery corrected him, "He's as bright as sunshine, and the sun is orange. Hence, *Yangyang (阳阳)!" _

 

_ Ten's muddled and tired brain took longer time to respond especially when he barely mastered the chinese language, having only learnt it properly for a year. His eyebrows knitted in confusion. Hendery was just about to type the word out on his phone went the elder's eyes lit up, a huge smile on his face. _

 

_ "Ah! Okay okay, I see it!" Ten grinned, "But why not just 'Yang' to avoid confusion?" _

 

_ "That doesn't make the situation any better but okay!" Hendery laughed. Yang purred in delight on his lap.  _

  
  
  


 

 

_ "Why Yang?"  _

 

_ Yangyang pouted in disapproval. They were currently seating in the living room together after dinner. Ten had called them out when Hendery insisted that he should let the other members name one of the cats. At first he was reluctant after seeing how upset Kun and Winwin were by the incident but when Chenle and Renjun became interested towards the kittens too, he finally agreed with the idea. _

 

_ Chenle cackled loudly beside the German boy, "He just wants an extra reason to call you out," _

 

_ Even Kun couldn't hold his laughter, "Yangyang won't be answering Hendery anymore after this," _

 

_ "You bet I won't," _

 

_ "Stop being childish," Hendery said with a pat on his back, "I think you're cute, so have some faith in me," _

 

_ Yangyang rolled his eyes but said nothing. Ten smiled, clearing his throat for attention.  _ _ " _

 

_ Aside from Yang, we also have Berry,"  _

 

_ The white feline on his lap meowed in response. Hendery scrubbed him clean so his fur was spotless and free of dirt. Berry was the largest among the three, but very hostile and affectionate. Ten was the one who named him.  _

 

_ "And the grey one is...nameless," He finished. _

 

_ "Because we want you guys to help naming him," Hendery explained. _

 

_ "But I thought it's your responsibilities now?" Winwin raised an eyebrow. "We agreed not to help—" _

 

_ "Ge, we did say that but we just want everyone to feel like the kittens are one part of us," _

 

_ Winwin looked over at Kun, and so did Ten. He could see the reluctance on his face again but Kun said nothing. Something tugged at Ten's heart but he ignored it.  _

 

_ "Can I suggest a name?" Renjun broke the ice suddenly taking over the atmosphere. Ten looked at him to continue, "How about 'Tom'? 'Tommy'?" _

 

_ "So cliched!" Xiaojun said next to him. "We should have peculiar names like—" _

 

_ "Like your dog, Zhupi? Which translates to 'pig skin'?" _

 

_ Xiaojun rolled his eyes at the remark when the whole room burst into laughter, "Anyway, I was suggesting for **'Huichen' (灰尘) because he's grey," _

 

_ "Dust?" Lucas started cackling, "Just when we thought you'd stop giving us weird names," _

 

_ "Well do you have a better idea?" _

 

_ "Maybe something simple like Lily?" _

 

_ "It's a he," _

 

_ "What about Hans?" Yangyang suggested. "He won't stop prancing around, and Hans is a muscular name," _

 

_ Ten considered the choices. Tom, Huichen, Lily and Hans; they were all names, peculiar or not but for some reason the name Hans stood out for him. Hendery was looking at him in expectant because ultimately, Ten was still the one who could make the decision. They're his kittens first. Hendery wasn't the one who found them. _

 

_ "Hans it is then," Ten replied, picking up the grey kitten and stroking his chest, "Do you like that?" _

 

_ He purred in reply and meowed loudly, playfully biting Ten's finger. _

  
  
  
  
  


\----

  
  
  
  


"Well Huichen was an awful name," Ten finally commented. It was too late to see if Xiaojun was in the vicinity but there was only him and Yangyang in the dance studio. The others went back early and he stayed to practice a bit more with Yangyang. He felt relieved.

 

"Not as awful as Yang," Yangyang pointed out and Ten grinned. 

 

"You're just jealous you're not the only Yang in the dorm anymore,"

 

Yangyang scoffed. He was about to say something when Ten's phone rang. He went up to get it.

 

"Hendery?"

 

"Lucas left the window open and Hans ran out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra notes:  
> *yáng yang （阳阳） is a word play of Yangyang's name, derived from the word sun, 太阳 (tài yáng). His name is 扬扬 in Chinese so there's a difference despite the similarities of how it's pronounced  
> **huī chén （灰尘）means dust in Chinese.
> 
> Just to clarify, I do speak Mandarin so you can ask me anything if it still confuses you :)  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/miing_10)  
> [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/tens_fingers)


End file.
